Volibear/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The Ursine cannot know peace without war." - The unforgiving northern reaches of the Freljord are home to the Ursine, a fierce and warlike race that has endured the barren tundra for thousands of years. Their leader is a furious adversary who commands the force of to strike fear within his foes: Volibear. Both a warrior and a mystic, Volibear seeks to defend the ancient ways and the warrior spirit of his tribe. Though history recorded their once legendary feats in battle, the Ursine now lived in tranquil seclusion. The warriors were headed by a triumvirate of leaders who maintained a long-lived isolation, avoiding the petty affairs and conflicts of others. As shaman to the three, Volibear was a respected sage known for his insight. It was an era of unprecedented peace, but Volibear felt dread stirring within him. Prosperity was turning the tribe soft and weak, and many had long forgotten the sacred art of war. In time, Volibear felt the fire of their souls would be extinguished. When he revealed his misgivings to the triumvirate, they refused to listen and warned him to know his place. Seeking wisdom, Volibear undertook a perilous climb to the peak of the Ursine's sacred mountain, a place forever shrouded in a thundering maelstrom. The eye of the storm was said to bestow portents, and legend held that the tempest would mark the next great chieftain of the tribe. As Volibear ascended the peak, he was struck by an unnatural bolt of lightning. When the shaman awoke, he was possessed by a horrific vision of the Freljord utterly consumed by darkness. Volibear saw an unprepared and complacent Ursine force slaughtered by terrible creatures of ice. In an instant, he knew his race would perish if they did not prepare for war. Volibear rushed down the mountainside to recount what he had seen, but found the path blocked by three Ursine - the triumvirate. Knowing he would end the lasting peace, they refused to heed Volibear's warning and demanded his silence, by his word - or his death. Resolute and adamant, Volibear swore that the Ursine's very survival depended on his message, and launched into ferocious combat against the three. A terrible clash ensued, and just as Volibear succumbed to his opponents, he called upon the power of the maelstrom. Unleashing raw , he struck the trio down with a thunderous blow. Stunned and astonished, the triumvirate beheld the sign of Ursine leadership: the force of the sacred storm. Recognizing his foretold ascendance, the triumvirate appointed Volibear as the Ursine's new leader. His influence was swift and decisive: he roused his tribe from complacency, revived their battle-hardened traditions, and allied with , the warrior who would fight with them against the coming . With time, the tribe grew lean and fierce, becoming known again as fearsome warriors of legend. Volibear and the Ursine now stand ready for the dark day that looms on the icy horizon. |-| 1st= "Few can weather the storm that follows in the wake of roar." - , the Frost Archer Though the northern reaches of the Freljord are some of the most unforgiving lands in Valoran, the Ursine have survived upon the region's barren, stormy tundra for centuries. As a fierce and respected warrior of the Ursine, Volibear devoted his life to the protection of his people and loyalty to his elder brother, the tribe's chief. When his brother was killed during a hunt on the tundra, the tribe looked to Volibear as his successor. It was an honor and a burden that Volibear had never expected, but he shouldered the charge with pride. However, by Ursine tradition, the tribe could not recognize Volibear as chief until he returned from a journey to the peak of their sacred mountain, a place forever shrouded in a thundering maelstrom. There, Ursine chieftains must speak to the storm itself, gaining clarity and wisdom to empower them as mighty leaders. Donning the chieftain's traditional armor and enchanted gauntlets, Volibear began the long and perilous climb up the slopes of the mountain. When he reached the peak and gazed into the raging storm above, he saw a horrific vision of a Freljord utterly consumed by war. Amidst the carnage, the Ursine fell dead upon a bloody battlefield. Believing the vision to be an omen of things to come if he did not act against them, Volibear traveled to the capital of the Freljord. The Ursine had not ventured across the southern mountains in centuries and his appearance was met with unease. However, recognized Volibear as a wise and powerful ally. In what Volibear considered the first step against a war-torn future, they forged an alliance. As part of their agreement, he joined the League of Legends in the name of a unified Freljord, representing the primal might of his nation on the Field of Justice. Previous Splash Art North America= Volibear ThunderLordSkin old.jpg|1st Thunder Lord Volibear |-|China= Volibear OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Volibear Patch History ** Bonus attack speed per stack increased to % from %. *** Maximum bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V9.2 * ** Bonus damage changed to at all ranks from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Delay before initial bolt reduced to seconds from . ** seconds delay between bounces. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time for the empowered attack and movement speed. * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.8 * ** Clones can now correctly be feared by Majestic Roar. ;V8.5 * ** Knockback speed slightly increased. ** Knockback total duration reduced. ;V8.4 * ** Bonus movement speed while moving towards enemies increased to % from %. ** When he changes direction (from "towards champions" to any other direction), his bonus movement speed now decays over 1 second rather than falling off immediately. * ** Biting a minions now also halves Frenzy's cooldown. * ** Now slightly hit enemies. ** Enemies who are dashing or , before Majestic Roar is cast, are dealt an additional . ** Summoned will now be terrified properly. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . ;V7.9 * ** Attack speed bonus now increases as soon as he puts another skill point into it, rather than waiting until the buff falls off and is reapplied. ;V7.7 * ** Maximum number of bounces increased to 8 from 4. ** There's now a small delay between bounces. ** Is now better at searching for additional targets before ending the chain early. ;V6.19 * General ** Captain Volibear's golden shoulderpad no longer disappears into his shoulder during one of his idle animations. ;V6.13 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed per stack reduced to from . *** Maximum attack speed reduced to from . ;V6.8 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V5.22 * ** Sluggish behavior when attempting to cancel the enhanced attack. ;V5.16 * ** Bounce range increased to 500 from 330. ** Lightning can bounce up to 4 nearby enemies in succession. ;V5.5 * ** Refunds half the cooldown if used on a monster. ;V4.9 * ** Volibear's target not being thrown the correct distance if flipped against a wall or against a group of units. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to from . ;V4.3 * ** Percentage increases to Volibear's health not being included in bonus damage calculation. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Bonus movement speed toward champions changed to % from 45% at all ranks. ;V3.01 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Minion/monster fear duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Reducing minion movement speed to 0 at maximum rank. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Reducing minion movement speed to 0. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from . * ** Cooldown resetting on death. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Volibear gains 15% bonus movement speed for the duration, increased to 45% when moving toward enemy champions. ** Enhanced attack sometimes canceling against fast-moving targets. * ** Health ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.130 added * (Innate) ** Volibear heals rapidly for a few seconds when his health drops to a critical level. * (Q) ** Volibear drops to all fours and runs faster if chasing an enemy champion. The first enemy he attacks is knocked into the air and flung behind Volibear. * (W) ** Volibear's repeated attacks grant him additional attack speed. Once Volibear has repeatedly attacked three times, he can perform a vicious bite on his target. * (E) ** Volibear lets out a powerful roar that damages and slows enemies. Minions and monsters are feared as well. * (Ultimate) ** Volibear channels the power of the storm causing his attacks to blast his targets with lightning that bounces to other nearby enemies. }} Category:Volibear Category:Champion history